girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rilaya
Rilaya 'is the friendship and romantic pairing of Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. They are best friends and have a history together. Maya is the rebel while Riley is the angel. They have known each other for a long time. The show has them as romantic. Riley and Maya's romantic relationship has been confirmed by Rowan herself. Rilaya fans ship them as romantically, sexually or platonically. Other names * '''Milaya (M/'aya and R/'''iley) * Hartthews (Hart/'''Mat/thews') * '''Railey (R/'iley and M/'aya') * Miley (M/'''aya and R/iley)''' Moments Season 1 Girl Meets the World * Maya told Riley to sneak out to the subway. * Maya and Riley blushed at each other. * Both were caught by Cory. * Riley yelled at Maya. * Maya helped Riley discover herself. * Riley thanked Maya. * The episode ended with them staring at each other. Girl Meets Romance * Riley told Maya her feelings. * Maya encouraged Riley to tell her feelings. * Riley hugged Maya. * The episode ended with them staring at each other. Girl Meets Jelousy * Riley told Maya about her problems with her mom. * Maya encouraged Riley. Girl Meets a Fight * Maya and Riley had their first fight * Maya and Riley argued. * In the hug, they were next to each other. * Maya leaned onto Riley's shoulder. Girl Meets The Sleepover * Riley stayed at Maya's apartment. * Riley was sleeping in Maya's room with her. * They slept together. Girl Meets New Friends (this never happened) * Riley tried to find out Maya's kiss with Farkle. * Maya told Riley she and Farkle are dating. * Riley was mad about Maya and Farkle. Girl Meets Maya's House * Maya invited Riley to her house Girl Meets Heartbreak (this never happened) * Maya informed Riley Lucas rejected her. * Riley brought Maya hot cocoa and cookies. * Riley visited Maya. * Riley stood up to Lucas for Maya. Girl Meets Competition * Maya and Riley become enemies in the episode. * Both are great at math. * Both dropped out of the math contest. * Maya and Riley become gf and gf again. Girl Meets Boyfriend * Smackle locked Riley and Maya in a room. * If it wasn't for Smackle, Riley and Maya would've never dated or kissed. * Smackle looked happy when Riley and Maya were dating. * Riley held Maya's waist as they walked by the halls. * Maya leaned her head on Riley's shoulder * Maya kissed Riley’s cheek Girl Meets Spy * Riley learned Maya loved spies. * Riley took Maya to a spy book convention. * They met a real spy. Girl Meets Boy Meets World Characters * Riley and Maya were compared to Cory and Topanga. Similarities * They attend John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both fake gf and gf and with Farkle and, eventually, Lucas. *Maya is almost one year older. *They both have Cory as their seventh grade History teacher. *Riley seems to be bisexual, while Maya seems to be a lesbian. *They were both nice friends to Farkle. Differences *Riley has brown hair, while Maya has blonde hair. *Riley has brown eyes, while Maya has blue eyes. *Riley has tan skin, and Maya has pale skin. *Riley has good grades while Maya's are relatively worse. *Riley is a girly girl, while Maya is a tomboy. *Riley has a stable family life, and Maya has somewhat stable family life too. *Riley has a need to fix things, while Maya leaves things be. *Riley has known feelings for Maya, and Maya has feelings as well. *Maya lives in a small apartment, while Riley lives in a much bigger apartment. Trivia *The writers of Girl Meets World were going to have an episode covering the issue of sexuality at the end of season three. Riley and Maya were going to explore their sexuality and become a couple. This episode was moved to season four and then it was cancelled when season four was cancelled. *Many Girl Meets World fans are not happy about Riley and Maya's lesbian relationship idea being cancelled. *Riley and Maya's friendship is based upon Cory and Shawn's friendship. *Maya arrives at the Matthews' building promptly at 7:00 a.m. to walk to school with Riley. *They are the founders of the Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation. *Some fans change the ship name to Rowbrina. *Maya always comes over to Riley's house every day after school. *Maya and Riley sleep together when they go camping. *Maya moved in with Riley once. *Maya and Riley share ech others clothes and jewelry. Maya sometimes wears Riley's clothes, jewelry or make up. Riley sometimes wears Maya's clothes, jewelry or make up. Fanfiction Post your own Rilaya fanfiction here! *I'll help you - Maya takes care of Riley for a few days when she gets sick. *Through sickness and in health - Riley gets sick and Maya takes care of her. *How it all began - Maya gets picked up after school by Topanga and Maya and Riley meet for the first time. *You were always there - Riley and Maya get married and have two daughters. *Bake with love - Maya asks Riley to make her some cookies. Riley and Maya both slip on an egg and start kissing. *Truth or dare? - Riley and Maya play truth or dare and have sex together. *Roses - Riley gives Maya some roses and love letters every year on Valentine's day. *Maya and Riley's big secret - Riley and Maya have sex together. *Identity - Maya gets super powers and dresses up as a superhero and saves Riley. Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Browse Category:LGBT